Of The Sky Episode 44 / Transcript
Flashback: At a small place in Feather Castletown, over the Feather Castle, a small part of the blue sky turned black and then a drop fell down to earth, similar to a rain drop while it’s raining. As the drop touched the ground, the ground lost its colors. With these two points of darkness, the drama of Feather Castletown started. The darkness started expanding. “Ruby!!” Robin shouted while running to the group. “Everyone!” She shouted and got the attention of them all. “This is bad! This is really bad!” She shouted. … “Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! Guardian Angels Of The Sky!” … “Pretty Color! Rainbow Heart Hurricane!” But! The attack didn’t even hit him. Catastrophe created an energy ball and threw it at them. Nothing happened. After the dusk disappeared, he Loo saw struggling. He was holding a barrier in front of the Angels, the energy ball still tried to get through. But then it burst into many black sparkles. However, Loo didn’t let the barrier disappear again. “Give up. You are no match for me.” Catastrophe got ready for another attack. As the second energy call was about to hit, the group disappeared. Loo managed to teleport away with the six Angels. OPENING At Shirosora’s Mansion; The mansion was completely surrounded by darkness. There was no hope, no light, no colors. Everything just seemed hopeless. No voices, to sounds not even the chirp of the birds were anywhere. It was so quiet as it never was. Is the world really doomed now? Inside the mansion, the six heroes were slowly recovering from the last fight. They lost their transformation and their six fairies stood around them. “You think this works?” Scarlet wondered, looking up. “It has too. If Catastrophe comes here while they are still unconscious, we're… well..” Loo explained. “I hope that if they are protected by the power of rainbow, Catastrophe won’t find them.” He said caring. “Hurry up, everyone. We need you.” Blue said with tears in his eyes. “It’s OK, Blue.” White said comforting. And then, it didn’t take long until the first girls opened their eyes. “Urgh…” Topaz tried to stand up. “What happened? W-Why are we here again?” She looked up and then looking around. The other girls also slowly returned. “Everyone, are you OK?” Mandarine wondered. “Mandarine…” Amber mumbled. Then she looked at her hands. “I see, we lost our transformation…” “That’s not quite right…” Yellow disagreed. “Ah… I’m sorry.” Loo said. “I took them. Then you lost your transformation. But I had to make sure that Catastrophe doesn’t find you while you are unconscious.” He explained. “Catastrophe, huh?” Ruby mumbled, while touching her forehead. “It doesn’t look good, does it?” She then wondered. “Actually, no. It doesn’t” Scarlet agreed. “Is there even a sense in trying. We will just get crushed anyway.” Amber complained. “Amber, you can’t think that way.” Mandarine said surprised. “Isn’t she right? I don’t think we are the ones you were looking for.” Emerald said. “We are not strong enough.” Diamond agreed. “Ah, Dia…” Loo said shocked. “What it’s true.” Diamond said. “Hey, Sapphire, don’t tell me you think the way they do, right?” Loo wondered, looking at Sapphire. “…Ruby…” “Hey Loo, why are you here anyway?” Ignoring his question, Sapphire asked something she might have wondered before. “You don’t seem like the person who wants any kind of war.” “Ah, well…” Loo said thinking. “I’m not here to fight.” He started. “When I heard this was a way to get better lives for all of Kamon, I decided what I should do. And now you think that I came here to fulfil Catastrophe’s plan, I didn’t.” He explained. “Really, the last thing I want is any world being ruled by Catastrophe. You know, living in Kamon isn’t easy. With Catastrophe’s moods, you really need to watch every single step. Living under Catastrophe is no paradise. I mean, I almost drowned because of him.” He added. The girls looked quite surprised at him, but still exhausted. “I thought if Catastrophe leaves Kamon, it would be way more peaceful. So, you might not understand. But I thought if I came here, it’d be harder for him to finish everything in a month, as he planned it.” He explained. “So… you came to screw up?” Sapphire wondered. “Congratulations, you did well!” She said smiling. “Shut up.” He answered. “Anyway, I just want… I don’t want my sisters to go through the same things as I had to.” “Sisters…” Emerald mumbled. “But then I realized, I don’t need to hold him back. There is a better way.” He explained. “If we get completely rid of Catastrophe, it might mean that everyone can live in peace. Every world.” He said confident. “So, please. Don’t give up now. You are the only hope. The only hope anyone… any world has.” He said, kneeling down to them. “I know Catastrophe is scary strong. But you said it, together we can do everything.” He said holding out his hand to the Cures. “You are nicer than you usually act, you know that?” Ruby wondered. “I know.” Loo answered. “But this isn’t just about me. I mean, don’t you have dreams either?! If you give up now. There will no tomorrow. No future. Only darkness.” He said. “He’s right.” Topaz smiled. “It’s too early to give up!” She said determined. “Everyone has dreams and everyone looks forward to the future.” Amber said. “What kind of heroes would we be, if we didn’t fight to save their future?” “…” Diamond and Emerald still looked unconvinced. “If you give up now, you’ll probably never see your family again. None of us will.” Loo said caring. Diamond looked up. She was – besides Loo – completely alone. Her grandmother was out of town for some days and it was unknown when her parents would return. “I don’t want to…” Diamond said quietly. “I don’t want to… be never able to see them again.” She said. “Then let’s do this!” Sapphire said determined. “Right, Emerald?” “Yeah!” Emerald answered and stood up. “We will save the future.” She said. “We will save the dreams of all!” The girls then said together. Accepting Loos hand, Diamond asked him to port them back to the Feather Castle. They still had to finish something. “I knew you’d come back.” Catastrophe said arrogantly. “They always do.” He said. The girls put their Communes hand hold them before their chests. “For the sake of everyone.” They said together and transformed. This time, it was without any sequence. Just ‘poof!’ and their outfits and everything changed. Also unlike usual, they already had their Heaven Crystals activated. “Ah, Scary.” Catastrophe said unimpressed. Then they started fighting again. Something was different from before. The Angels didn’t take any damage, no matter how hard Catastrophe hit them. However, it seemed like they were able to give him damage. “You dare to touch me?!” He shouted and summoned power, so a dark, dark purple aura appeared around him. He then created something similar to a sword, or a staff. It was not clear to see, since there was too much darkness around… well… everything. “Ah, Scary.” Crimson said unimpressed, like Catastrophe did before. Then Catastrophe attacked the Angels with a ray of darkness that has been surrounded by the dark, dark aura. However, the was blocked by a barrier. One that was clearly not created by the Angels. “That is what you call teamwork. You know what that is, huh?” Loo shouted, obviously shouting at Catastrophe. “You fool! Fear me!” Catastrophe shouted. “I … I mean we have no time to fear you!” Loo then answered. “Hey, btw, have you ever seen one of your monsters fighting against you?” He wondered. Then the whispered to the Angels: “I’ll distract him. You take care of the darkness. It just makes him stronger.” Loo said and then created a ball of darkness. A bit surprised that he still was able to create them, the Angels nodded. Then he let it grow. Well known that his little Katahowa might be nothing against Catastrophe himself. “Isn’t that cute? Katahowas are meant to be evil. You can’t let them be good.” Catastrophe laughed. “False! The Katahowas’ powers depend on their user’s. I’m good. So what does that mean? Or wait, is the great Catastrophe even able to do math?” he said teasingly and then sent his Katahowa to Catastrophe. As he thought, Catastrophe defeated it easily, but it was too late anyway. “Pretty Color! Rainbow Heart Hurricane!” The Whirlwind of the attack broke through the darkness. “Impossible!” Catastrophe shouted as light came through the darkness. Then the darkness completely disappeared. “Bye, bye, perfect darkness!” Azure waved at the darkness, smiling. Then the Angels turned back to Catastrophe. “And how does it look?” Crimson wondered confident. She was sure that this time the fight would end differently. “Anyways. You can’t defeat me.” Catastrophe said not worried. “Loo step aside. Let us deal with him!” Whitney shouted. Loo just nodded. After all, the light and hope returned to this world. Why not let the legendary warriors handle the situation? However, he was ready to help them if something surprising happened. Once again the Angels fought against Catastrophe. Nothing seemed different, except for the fact that the darkness was gone. And now the Angels more and more felt their fighting spirit. They did until Catastrophe started attacking them separately. As their tried to protect each other, what a team usually does, they got beaten, again. They stood up again, the same happened and happened. But they always stood up again. “What is your problem?! Just let me defeat you!” Catastrophe shouted. “Never!!” The Angels shouted. “We will never let you take over this, or any world!” They shouted and continued attacking. “After all.” Crimson said while shooting Red Burning at him. “We are the chosen warriors of the rainbow.” Saffron finished Crimson’s sentence and then used Yellow thunder on him. “Shut up!” Catastrophe shouted after protecting himself from the attack. “You shut up!” Sienna shouted as her Crystal Rising attack hit him. “Everyone has dreams… Everyone has a future…” Cyan said determined and shot her Green Circle attack at him. After the rings exploded, Azure used her Crystal Breeze attack. “You can do anything you want, but not take hope away from us humans, Demon!” She shouted. For the first time, Catastrophe has been referred as a demon, what maybe isn’t that wrong after all. “White Freeze!” Whitney shouted trying to freeze Catastrophe. As he broke through the freezing attack, she shouted: “Shut Up!!” And knocked them back down. Hurt, they had hard time to stand up again. They did it anyways. “Are you guys OK?” Low wondered, helping them up. The Angelss just nodded. “You can smash us to the ground and hit us with as many attacks as you want…” Crimson shouted. “It will nothing change the fact that we will…” And then the others joined her. “Give up!” Then a bright light shone down from the sky. Down to the girls. Powering up their Heaven Crystals. “That power…” Crimson mumbled. “I feel like my wounds are healed again.” Saffron said. “The power runs through my body.” Sienna said surprised. “Everyone, let’s do this!” Crimson looked around and shouted. The others nodded. They left Low behind and stepped closer to Catastrophe. They were slightly shining, surrounded by heavenly light. “We will show you the power of the rainbow! This will be your demise!” The Angels shouted. Then the Angels shouted: “We desire the infinite power of the rainbow!” Everyone shouted and around them, a very strong whirlwind started. The wind was rainbow colored, even included pink and purple. And Crimson shouted: “Kingdom of miraculous colors!” “Lend us the power we desire!” Cyan finished. Then each of the Angels raised their arm with their Crystals to the sky. The crystals started glowing. They started glowing very brightly. Then all of the Angels shouted: “Miraculous rainbow!” And the whirlwind turned into a big, big rainbow, resembling a tornado. The Colors each Cure represented was still connected to their heaven Crystal. The girls were standing inside of this rainbow tornado. Then the girls shouted: “Pretty Color! Rainbow Crystal Fantasy!” and the rainbow tornado started to split up in the 8 different colors of the rainbow, reaching for Catastrophe. He tried to protect himself from the attack, which didn’t succeed. The Colors surrounded him and defeated him, turning into rainbow colored sparkles. Then the rainbow colored sparkles rose to the sky, forming a beautiful rainbow with all colors. Slowly the Angels put down their arms. “…Is it really over?” Crimson wondered. Then all the girls lost their transformation. “What is it, Yellow? We didn’t undo the transformation.” Topaz wondered as Yellow appeared next to her in the normal Bear-like form. “It looks like the power of the rainbow is not needed anymore.” Yellow said surprised. The same happened to the other mascots. “So it is finally over?” Amber asked looking around. “It seems so.” Emerald answered. “Finally.” Sapphire said relieved. “The colors are beautiful, aren’t they?” Diamond said, while hugging Loo. “Yeah, they are.” Loo answered. “But wait, does that mean… you guys have to go home?” Diamond then asked worried. “It looks like it.” White said sad. Sad that she and her friends had to leave their new friends already. “Oh…” Ruby said quite sad. “Well… well… well…” Loo said thinking. “You don’t have to go now, you do?” He wondered. “I guess, no one would be mad if you’d return after a bit celebration.” “That is true!” Sapphire agreed. “Don’t think we let you go without spending time with you!” She said happily but also quite determined. “What about you, Loo?” Ruby wondered. “Huh?” Not sure what she meant, he didn’t know what to answer. “Aren’t you going home? Home to your family?” Ruby asked. “Uh, well…” He started thinking. Sure he’d like to see his family again, but. “I want to stay for a bit longer.” He said. “After all, I can’t leave Diamond all alone.” He said hugging her tightly. “But I wonder… I guess, I’ll write them, so that they aren’t too worried about me.” He said thinking. “If for some reason your powers don’t work and you can’t send the letter directly to them, feel free to ask us.” Scarlet said. “You are always welcome.” She said smiling. “The same goes for you too!” Mandarine added. “The savors of the rainbow.” Blue said happily. ENDING, even though the same scenes as always were shown, at the end of the ending, an ending card with all main characters of the first season were shown with “Thank you” written on it. And then the scene turned black and there was something written on the black screen: “End…?” Category:Transcripts